Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a mysterious warrior from the Kirby series. Meta Knight appeared in Episode 7 of One Minute Melee where he fought against Zero from Mega Man and lost. He reappeared in Episode 68 of One Minute Melee where he fought against Shovel Knight and won. He appeared in Episode 20 of DBX where he fought against Link from The Legend of Zelda and won. He appeared in an episode of Cartoon Fight Club where he fought against Link from The Legend of Zelda. Battles Death Battles *Meta Knight VS Zero (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) History Battle Info Attacks *Mach Tornado *Shuttle Loop *Drill Rush *Galaxia Darkness *Meta Quick *Meta Heal *Clone Creation *Sword Beam Gear * Galaxia: Meta Knight's sword, created by the Photron and established to possess infinite power(むげん = infinite.). It allows Meta Knight to shoot out sword beams, fire balls, elecricity and other Galaxias (He can use that to increase the range of his melee attacks) * Dimensional Cape: Allows him to warp and teleport short distances, sometimes reconfiguring into a pair of bat-like wings. * Summon Knight: Summons Sword Knight and Blade Knight to assist him. Feats *Defeating Paint Roller (who has minor reality warping powers) *Capable of defeating Drawcia who has major reality warping powers and was able to turn "the world" into a painting including a massive portion of space. **At the same time, he's also capable of surviving Drawcia's deletion wave which consumed multiple solar systems with relative ease. *Manga Meta Knight accidentally launched himself around Pop Star, initiating that and returning to the starting point in 4 pages. *He defeated clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia (in their weakest forms) *Defeated King Dedede (twice) *Helped Kirby Defeat Magolor (Able to defeat him alone in The True Arena) *Has almost never lost to Kirby at his max potential *Flew to Planet Popstar in just a matter of Seconds *Defeated Galacta Knight, the greatest warrior in the Galaxy. *Resistant to reality warping (fought against Drawcia and Magolor, was with Kirby in the majority of his fight against Star Dream a wish granter machine which is one of the most powerful reality warpers in Kirby. He is also comparable to Kirby who faced more reality warpers.) *The smarter character in Kirby. (Possibly a feat.) *Built the first and probably all the Halberds. *Deflected blasts from Magolor with Galaxia. *Defeat Meta Knight. *Was once meta in SSBB. Flaws *Refuses to duel an unarmed opponent; intentionally giving Kirby a sword before their duel. *Small limbs and short sword gives Meta Knight short range even in close combat. *His true face is embarrassingly adorable. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kirby Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Knights Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Speedsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Berserkers Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DBX Winners